


Drunk On You

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comment Fic, Drunk Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Skin in the Game, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Harvey and Mike are a couple when the rooftop vodka party in season 7's episode 1 (Skin in the Game) takes place. So, first they have a little (okay, a lot) fun at the party and then they take things home. Since they're both a little tipsy, science is conducted and an idea is born. Basically a fluffy smutlet.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the party I'm talking about.](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/162970822001) :)

Delightful.

That’s the only word Harvey can come up with when he looks at the man talking to that tall blonde model just a few feet away from him.

Mike is simply delightful with his flushed cheeks and his pink lips and that glitter in his eyes as he leans in and whispers something in what was her name again?’s, Svetlana’s? ear. 

Harvey watches Mike place a soft kiss on Svetlana’s high cheek bone and then take a step backwards and nod. He watches him lick his lips and he can see how a dreamy smile spreads over his face as Svetlana laughs and then turns around and walks away from him, her hips swaying the way they would if she were walking in a fashion show. 

As if in slow motion, Mike turns his head, and the moment his and Harvey’s eyes meet something tightens in Harvey’s stomach for a brief moment and it feels as if he’s falling from the very same roof this party is taking place on. 

Mike blinks and his cheeks turn a just very slightly darker shade of pink and it’s so subtle Harvey thinks he’s the only one who notices.

“Hey,” he says when Mike closes the distance between them. He can feel his lips curling into a broad smile. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Mike grins and downs the remains of his drink. “I’m going to get another one.”

“Why did she smile?”

“What?” Mike turns away from the bar keeper while his drink is being refilled and frowns. “What do you mean? Who?”

“Svetlana. Why did she smile at you like that?” Harvey narrows his eyes the slightest bit and tilts his head just a little. His grin broadens when Mike actually blushes and clears his throat.

“I—“

Mike sniffles and casts a quick, suspicious look around, which has to be one of the funniest things Harvey has seen in a very long time.

“What?”

Taking a deep breath, Mike squares his back, but he avoids Harvey’s eyes. “I might have told her that I was going to let you fuck me later tonight.”

“You what?”

Harvey raises his eyebrow and watches Mike squirm for a moment. 

Mike’s eyes are searching the floor between them for god knows how long and for all he knows Mike is biting his lips. But then, even though Mike is still looking at the ground, Harvey can see how he gradually begins to grin. And when Mike finally looks up there is so much excitement and joy and mischief in them that Harvey’s knees almost go weak for a moment. Almost.

“Yeah,” Mike grins and takes a step closer to where Harvey is standing. “She asked me to take her home tonight and I told her I couldn’t. I told her I was already spoken for.”

“You actually said ‘spoken for’?”

“Not the point,” Mike makes a dismissive gesture with his hand and frowns a little. “Not the point. I told her that I was with you. Am. That I am with you.”

“Okay, hot shot, maybe it’s time for you to head home.”

“No, wait. When I said ‘spoken for’ she looked over here, she looked at you and she just said ‘Him?’ or something like that. She already knew somehow. And she winked at me. So I told her. It’s not a lie, you know. I am.”

“You’re what?”

“Both.”

“Both?”

“Harvey, come on. Keep up here, please, will you? I am with you and I am going to let you fuck me tonight. Later, though. Not now. Not here.”

Mike turns around, still smiling, and picks up his freshly made drink. 

Harvey’s eyes are glued to the back of Mike’s neck, to his hairline, and the image of his tongue running along it in the wake of his fingers flashes before his eyes. His cock stirs in his pants.

“You totally would.”

“What?” Mike turns back towards Harvey and bewildered confusion is clearly written on his face. Simply delightful.

“You totally would let me fuck you right here.”

Mike’s brow furrows a little more but then there is that cheeky grin that never fails to go straight to Harvey’s cock.

“Yeah. I would. I totally would.”

Harvey bites his lips and walks a step closer. He takes the glass from Mike’s hand and takes a sip.

“I know,” he murmurs and Mike’s grin fades a little before it returns full force.

“Hey,” Mike whispers and leans in closer. “Wanna play strangers in a bar?”

“What?”

“Strangers in a bar. You know, pretend we’re strangers and you pick me up here, at the bar. We make out in the coat room for a bit and then you take me home and… you get the gist. You know, like you were Svetlana.”

“I am not Svetlana,” Harvey replies and he just knows exactly what the timbre of his voice is capable of doing to Mike. He can clearly see that it’s working in the way Mike shifts and bites his lips. “ _You_ ’re Svetlana.”

Mike swallows. When his tongue darts out and quickly licks over his lower lip, Harvey almost grabs him and devours him right there and then.

“Or I could be Mike.”

“Or you could be Mike,” Harvey nods and hands Mike his glass back. 

“So, no strangers in a bar then? I swear it would be fun. I swear I’d be so good for you. Extra good.”

“I know,” Harvey says and takes a small step towards Mike. “I know you would.” He turns a little and reaches around Mike to grab a fresh drink of his own from the bar behind Mike’s back. “But it’d take too long to…” He lets his crotch brush against Mike’s leg for a split second, and of course Mike’s body immediately responds. “…get there.”

“Oh.”

Mike actually blushes.

Harvey’s hands are itching to grab him and have him, tear his clothes off and touch him everywhere, as soon as possible, and his cock seems to be more than just a little on board with that idea. As does Mike’s. Harvey grits his teeth and steps back a bit, breaking the contact.

“Wait here. I’ll be back in a second. Don’t let any strangers pick you up.”

“Another time?” Mike wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Harvey grins. 

“Yeah. Definitely another time.”

“What about the coat room?” Mike’s eyes quickly dart to Harvey’s crotch before they lock with Harvey’s again. “Take a little of the edge off, if you know what I mean…”

“We’ll see about that.” Harvey can feel how his grin falters a bit and he swallows. Taking a little off the edge off seems like an excellent idea. 

He briefly talks to the banquet coordinator and when he comes back, Mike is just finishing up his drink.

“Let’s go then, stranger,” Harvey whispers into Mike’s ear, and Mike shivers.

“That doesn’t count.”

“What?”

It’s a bit difficult to keep up with Mike’s meandering thoughts when he’s had one too many, in a way it’s a bit like being on an old-fashioned roller coaster. It makes Harvey’s head spin.

“As strangers in a bar. That doesn’t count as strangers in a bar. We’re still doing that one another time. Properly, I mean.”

“Properly,” Harvey chuckles. Mike is adorable when he’s like this – slightly tipsy and all glowing, rosy cheeks and pink, pliant lips. Harvey can’t stop staring at them and if he doesn’t get a taste of them soon, he’s probably going to go mad. So, naturally, he grabs Mike’s arm and leads him off of the roof and down a flight of stairs to the make-shift coat room at the end of the building’s top corridor. He maneuvers Mike along the rows of clothes racks and pushes him against the wall at the back of the aisle between row three and four. His lips are on Mike’s before he can finish the thought of kissing him, and Mike moans into the kiss as if it were nothing.

Harvey shoves one leg between Mike’s and grinds his crotch against the hardness in Mike’s pants.

“Fuck,” Mike hisses when Harvey breaks the kiss for a moment, his fingers digging into the back of Mike’s head and his thumbs into his jaw bones. “I—I want to suck you off.”

Harvey’s hips jerk against Mike’s off their own accord and he can feel the blood pulsing in his cock in sync with his rapid and slightly erratic heartbeat.

“Please, let me suck you off…”

Harvey loves it when Mike sucks him off and he knows that Mike loves doing it. And Mike’s constant murmur against his lips is oh so very tempting and Mike smells and tastes like the drinks they’ve had and there’s also a promise of another taste afterwards if only Harvey lets him have his way.

“I want to,” Mike murmurs, his lips brushing against Harvey’s with every syllable. “I want to, I want to, I want to…” His hands fly to Harvey’s crotch and open his trousers with lightning fast speed. Mike’s fingertips are cool against his skin and each little touch sends a distinct bolt of arousal through his entire body. 

He’s so hard already and Mike’s lips taste so fucking tempting. 

Mike’s whispered “Come on”, accompanied by Mike’s fingers wrapping loosely around his cock are his undoing.

“Fuck, yeah…”

He reaches for waistband and holds it open, and Mike is on his knees not half a second later, his hand still wrapped around Harvey’s straining erection.

Mike looks up and licks his lips. “Just to take the edge off…”

Harvey can’t help it, his hips thrust forward without his conscious doing and his hands grab hold of Mike’s head, his fingers tangle in Mike’s hair, pull at it, and the tip of his cock nudges against Mike’s lips, wetting them with glistening pre-come.

Mike opens his mouth and takes Harvey in all the way in one swift go, surrounding his arousal with wet heat and maddening vibrations. 

Harvey knows he isn’t small and he always, always wonders how Mike does it, how he can take him in like that, all the way.

Mike hums again and nods, and Harvey knows what that means. Mike is ready, Mike’s mouth is ready to be fucked, and it’s Harvey’s turn now. It’s Harvey’s turn now to take what he needs and to give Mike what he so desperately wants. 

He does it. He fucks Mike’s mouth with quick, harsh thrusts until his cock is wet with Mike’s spit and until Mike is coughing and gagging around it, urging him on with suction and the tightening of his lips around him, He fucks Mike’s mouth until he can’t take it anymore, Mike’s fingers digging into his thighs like iron clamps and the sounds they’re making so intoxicating he has to close his eyes for a minute.

He comes down Mike’s throat with a low groan and for a while he has to struggle to keep his knees from giving in. It’s breathtaking and so white hot it blinds him – or maybe it’s just his eyes squeezing shut even tighter when he comes and when Mike takes it all.

Moaning and trembling, Mike swallows around his cock and drinks him down, and Harvey can’t stop pouring himself out for Mike like that, not now, not ever. 

When Mike lets Harvey’s cock slip from his lips, he nuzzles it, nuzzles Harvey’s thigh, too, worming his nose into Harvey’s open pants a bit, and when he looks up again, his lips are dark read and swollen and glistening with saliva and there is a trace of come on his cheek and it’s the most beautiful thing Harvey has ever seen.

His fingers disentangle from Mike’s hair and he reaches out, wiping his come off of Mike’s face with the tips of his fingers. Everything happens as if through a veil, his hand moving from Mike’s cheek to his mouth, his fingertips gliding over Mike’s slightly parted lips and Mike’s tongue darting out, licking his fingers clean. The way his fingers disappear into Mike’s mouth and how Mike sucks on them, letting his tongue caress them and circle around them, make his heart flutter with delight.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Mike looks up, his lips still closed around Harvey’s fingers. “You’re the most beautiful stranger I’ve ever picked up in a bar.”

Harvey helps a grinning Mike get back up on his feet and watches him straighten (or trying to straighten) his hair and his tie while he tucks himself back in and redoes his trousers.

“Here!” Mike’s a little wobbly on his feet as he snatches a coat from the rack to his right and tosses it at Harvey. “Let’s get going, stranger. You can fuck me in the car if you want to.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Harvey and grabs his own coat from the rack before he turns around and walks along the corridor to the elevators in an almost straight line.

They make out on the elevator ride downstairs and again in the back of the town car, Harvey teasing Mike through his clothes until Mike begs him to stop, his infectious, slightly drunk giggle caressing the skin over Harvey’s pulse point when he tells him he’s going to come in his pants like a fucking teenager if Harvey keeps that up just one more second.

Harvey suspects that Raoul, his door man, shakes his head in amused disbelief behind their backs when they’ve finally made their way past him and into the elevator. It might have something to do with Mike trying to explain to Raoul in far too many words and with sentence structures that would make Professor Gerard’s head spin that he’s not some random stranger that Harvey has picked up in a bar and that even if he were it wouldn’t count because it would not be doing it properly. Raoul’s subtly amused yet very polite reply of “Of course, Mike. Whatever you say.” has Harvey smiling through all of their kisses all the way up to his floor and he keeps wondering how Raoul had been able to keep a perfectly straight face through the whole conversation.

They’re out of their coats and jackets and Mike is in his arms again almost as soon as the condo’s door falls shut behind them, and Mike is whispering into his ear.

“Can we play Harvey and Mike now?”

“We _are_ Harvey and Mike.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mike breathes and Harvey pushes him away a little to start unbuttoning his shirt. “I just meant, can we pretend that we’re us?”

“You’re not making any sense.” Harvey pulls Mike’s shirt from his trousers and pushes it off his shoulders. It falls to the floor like a soft, white cloud.

“Yeah, I am. Just listen to me.” Mike lets Harvey undo his trousers and then he toes off his shoes and steps out of his trousers’ legs. “I mean, can we play Harvey and Mike now? As if we were us? I mean, as if we just got home from a party and were about to take things into bedroom? To make love?”

“Yeah,” Harvey says and watches, his fingers frozen in mid movement of undoing the buttons of his own shirt, how Mike shoves his boxers down over his hips and looks up at Harvey again, fully naked and beautifully erect. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Good,” Mike smiles and just keeps standing there, naked and hard and ready for Harvey to ravish and to enjoy. “I’d really like that. Like, a lot.”

Harvey can’t help but smile in return. “Yeah, me too.” He quickly undresses and when they’re both naked he reaches for Mike’s hand. 

“Wait.”

Mike pulls Harvey against him and wraps his arms around his neck. He’s hard and throbbing against Harvey’s thigh, and Harvey can feel how a small drop of pre-come oozes from his slit. Mike’s heart is fluttering against Harvey’s chest and the effort with which Mike tries to steady his breathing is palpable.

“I love you so fucking much,” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s throat. “I mean, I want you so fucking much. I mean, both. Want and love.”

Harvey reaches for Mike’s face and captures his lips for a long, deep kiss. He lets his fingers trail down Mike’s spine and along his cleft, and when Mike shivers against him Harvey’s cock twitches between their bodies. “You’re all mine…”

Mike’s reply is nothing but a low moan since Harvey crushes their mouths together as soon as he has finished saying those words. But from that moan and from the way Mike kisses him back Harvey gets _yes_ after _yes_ after _yes_ , and his heart swells with something that goes far beyond pride.

They make it to the bedroom slowly and delicious bit by delicious bit, unable to let go of each other for even the briefest moment. 

Mike’s skin is soft and warm and every sigh and moan Harvey drinks from his lips makes them both a little dizzier with want. Their scent fills their lungs and no drug, not even the finest scotch, can compare to the taste of Mike’s burning lips. 

Harvey lowers Mike onto the bed carefully, and as soon as he’s lying down, Mike spreads his legs and wraps his right hand loosely around his cock. For a moment, all Harvey can do is stare. A thin layer of sweat is covering Mike’s skin, and as Harvey’s gaze travels down Mike’s body, Mike reaches down and pulls his cheeks apart a little with his left.

On his knees between Mike’s legs, Harvey bites his lips and grabs hold of his cock. He gives himself a couple of slow, deliberate strokes before he stills his hand again. When he looks up, he finds Mike’s eyes glued to his hand.

“You have the most beautiful cock,” Mike says, and there’s a mixture of awe and seriousness in Mike’s voice that makes Harvey chuckle.

“No, really.” Mike looks up briefly and then back down. “It’s the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen. It’s perfect. Just look at how perfect it is.”

Harvey lets go of his cock and watches how it bounces up and down a little and then twitches. The tip is glistening with pre-come and it’s hard and erect and dark and the veins stand out and pulse with arousal. He looks up and grins.

“You might have a point there.”

“No, but seriously.” Mike raises his upper body a little and nods. “You should have it painted in oil. Or,” he exclaims when Harvey frowns, “even better! You should have a statue made of it.” His grin turns into a downright smirk and he wiggles his hips suggestively. 

“You’re drunk.”

“Yeah,” Mike grins. “Drunk on you.”

“Drunk on our client’s vodka.”

“Yeah, that too.” Mike lies back down again and opens his legs a little further. He runs his fingertips down his cleft and closes his eyes.

“I could fuck myself with it when you’re away on business.”

“When am I ever away on business?” Harvey frowns and reaches for the lube on the night stand. He squeezes some onto his fingertips and rubs them together. It feels incredibly good.

“Well, you do go to the gym without me three times a week in the morning,” Mike sighs, letting his fingers circle his entrance. “And I might get lonely.”

“Come with me then,” Harvey grins and lets his lube-coated fingers join Mike’s. 

“Hmmm,” Mike hums and wiggles his hips again. “Not as much fun.” He moans and arches his back when Harvey breaches his body with the first finger. “Or when you leave for the office before I do,” he murmurs, smacking his lips. “You do that sometimes. Or when I stay at my place for the night.”

“You never stay at your place,” Harvey replies slowly as he continues to prepare Mike, fucking him carefully with his finger, in and out, in and out.

“True,” Mike concedes and tightens around Harvey’s finger, a dreamy smile on his face. “Make one of your finger, too. For prep.”

Harvey briefly bites his lips before he withdraws and coats his fingers with more lube. Mike’s hands have fallen onto the mattress and his fingers are fisting into the fabric of the sheets. Their grip tightens when Harvey’s fingers return to Mike’s hole and he pushes two inside.

“You’re picturing what it would look like,” Mike whispers and Harvey grins.

“Maybe.”

“You _so_ are!”

“You know me too well.”

Harvey scissors his fingers and Mike moans the most delicious, tempting moan. “And I must be drunk as well because I’m seriously considering it.”

“You could use it on me, too,” Mike murmurs and swallows thickly when Harvey stretches him even more. “First the one and then the other. For science, of course.”

“Hmmhmm, science,” Harvey rubs his thumb over the ring of skin stretched around his fingers and licks his lips. “I think I like science.”

“I fucking love science!” Mike pushes back against Harvey’s fingers, giggling. “Now come on and fuck me already.”

Harvey doesn’t have to be told twice. Mike’s far too lovely and inviting, and Harvey can’t wait to bury himself inside of his tight heat. He withdraws his fingers, wipes them against his thigh, sits back on his heels and reaches for the lube again. His cock twitches under his touch when he coats it with the clear gel and once again he can’t help but think that Mike has a point. Points. Quite a lot of points, actually. He grins.

“This is fun.”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and grabs hold of his shins. He pulls his legs up a bit, exposing himself to Harvey even further. “Says the man who came already.” 

The slightly impatient and offended note in his voice makes Harvey’s grin broaden. 

“Patience,” he murmurs and reaches between Mike’s cheeks. He runs his fingers over Mike’s hole one last time before he scoots closer and positions himself.

“Yeah, yeah, says the man wh—“

Mike’s mocking protest turns into a moan when Harvey enters him with one long, gradual thrust of his hips. It feels as if he’s moving an eternity until he’s fully sheathed and Mike is so impossibly tight around him it almost takes his breath away.

Mike’s breathing hitches and his body tightens around Harvey, drawing him in even deeper. 

“Oh god…” Mike’s voice is nothing but a husky moan, and when Harvey opens his eyes he finds Mike’s squeezed shut tightly. Before he can say anything Mike relaxes and opens his eyes. “I really fucking love science.”

During the minutes that follow, Harvey fucks Mike steadily and thoroughly, and Mike awards him what he calls the “Science Nobel” and declares him “president of MIT”, amongst other mumbled praise that Harvey can’t really make out.

Only when Mike can’t take any more of Harvey’s long, deliberate thrusts does he begin to roll his hips and fuck himself on Harvey’s cock, mirroring Harvey’s movements, urging him on and chasing his peaking arousal. He’s all panting need by then, and the moment he comes undone in Harvey’s arms Harvey’s heart misses a beat. He can’t stop looking at Mike’s face, eyes closed and mouth open, Harvey’s name a moan falling from his lips and his climax a slow wave of pinkish hue gradually covering his sweat-slick skin. 

Harvey is close as well but he keeps moving like that, Mike’s body so incredibly tight around him, and this time his orgasm claims him gradually, it sneaks up upon him clothed in friction and heat, and he’s emptying himself deep inside of Mike before he fully realizes that he’s coming. 

It lasts forever, washing him and Mike away from the shore and into the open sea and then back again until they’re lying there on the beach together, catching their breathing next to each other, touching and holding on, the sun drying their skin and their heartbeats slowly evening out.

“I’m gonna sit on the lounge chair tomorrow,” Mike murmurs before Harvey can even think of opening his eyes. 

“What?”

Harvey’s mouth is dry and when he licks his lips he tastes Mike.

“In your office. It’s comfier. My butt’s gonna be a bit sore.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and pulls Mike half on top of him, cradling his head under his chin and drawing lazy patterns on Mike’s cooling skin.

“Sacrifices in the name of science,” Mike mutters and adjusts his position a little. He yawns. “Can I sleep in tomorrow?”

“Hmmhmm,” Harvey makes and buries his nose in Mike’s hair. “Don’t be too late, though, or I might feel lonely.”

“I’ll have one made for you as well,” Mike yawns. “Just in case. Of me, I mean.”

“You do that, rookie,” Harvey smiles. He makes a mental note to leave a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table before he leaves for the office tomorrow. But as he lies there, listening to Mike’s breathing turning even and deep, his thoughts flash back to Mike’s face just a few moments ago, then to his spread legs and his dark, tight entrance, to his eyes looking up at Harvey while his lips are wrapped around Harvey’s fingers, his flushed cheeks and his swollen lips, to Mike standing there at that bar, beautiful and smiling.

Mike’s smile is the last thing Harvey sees before he falls asleep as well.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say "Hi!"!


End file.
